Les premières lueurs de l'aube
by Swato
Summary: Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment flirté avant, mais il était certain que c'était ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Restait à voir si l'homme en face de lui allait flirter en retour. Sterek


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennentt pas mais j'adorerais qu'ils le soient... *soupire*

**Note:** Bonne lecture ! :D

**Prompt:** Mon plus grand problème, c'est toi.

.

* * *

.

****LES PREMIÈRES LUEURS DE L'AUBE  
****

.

Stiles n'aimait pas trop les mariages. Ça impliquait une réunion de deux familles au complet, dont les oncles et tantes que vous voulez voir le moins souvent possible, le cousin idiot - qui n'a pas d'amis parce qu'il est insupportable - qui passe son temps à vous suivre partout jusqu'à vous donner envie de manger votre propre cravate... Stiles adorait Scott, vraiment, il l'aimait comme un frère, ils s'étaient toujours épaulés dans les coups durs. Stiles avait été là quand Scott s'était collé la langue contre la vitre gelée de leur école primaire et qu'il avait fallu attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien leur prêter une bouteille d'eau tiède pour la lui décoller, Scott avait été présent lorsque Stiles avait eut des signes avant-coureur de la démence qui avait touché sa mère et qui n'avait été heureusement qu'une fausse alerte et dû à un trop plein de stress qui l'avait fait somatiser. Ils étaient frères de bien des manières, soudés comme les deux doigts de la main.

Seulement, Stiles ne savait pas comment gérer un mariage, et encore moins le fait d'être le témoin du marié. Il y avait eut l'organisation du mariage, le plan de table, les invitations, la décoration de la salle, le choix du gâteau et bon dieu, Stiles avait goûté tellement de gâteau qu'il ne pourrait plus voir une seule pièce montée sans avoir envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en criant au secours. Puis il y avait eut le fameux discours, ce discours qu'il fallait réciter devant tout le monde. Et comment faire un discours quand on n'avait aucun filtre entre le cerveau et les lèvres, quand tout ce qui lui passait par la tête devait forcément sortir par la bouche ?

— Tu t'en sortiras, j'ai confiance en toi, lui avait souri Scott.  
— Bien sûr ! Je vais m'en sortir, je suis le meilleur, avait-il plaisanté... avant de ricaner nerveusement.

Bien sûr, le mariage avait été magnifique, l'église parfaite, le prête un peu moins parfait mais passable. Les vœux sublimes, l'émotion au rendez-vous, la cérémonie ... religieuse ? Melissa avait pleuré parce que c'était inévitable, la mère de Kira était resté stoïque mais Stiles avait cru la voir verser une larme qu'elle avait vite effacé d'un revers de manche. Et tout ce beau monde, les oncles et tantes ennuyantes, les cousins trop collants, les rapaces du dimanche... Tout ce beau monde donc, s'était dirigé vers la salle que Scott et Kira avaient choisi pour continuer la fête et l'heure de son discours était terriblement proche, Stiles avait une boule d'émotion et d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge.

Il y avait eut le vin d'honneur, les mariés avaient pris un millier de photo qui avaient requis sa présence, Scott lui avait lancé un sourire, les yeux humides et remplis de joie et Stiles s'était senti fondre, comme d'habitude. Il avait ouvert les bras:

— Viens là, gros bébé !

Scott s'était serré contre lui et Stiles lui avait donné de petites tapes dans le dos en l'enserrant dans une étreinte fraternelle.

— Bravo mon pote, c'est un mariage superbe !  
— Et c'est que le début, avait réalisé Scott avec une voix vacillante.  
— Oh que oui ! Avait plaisanté Stiles.

Ils étaient rentrés pour enfin se mettre à table et porter un toast. Et ce fut le moment redouté pour Stiles. Il devait faire son discours. Il se mit debout et parvint à se dire qu'au moins il allait faire comme dans les films en faisant cliqueter son couteau contre son verre. Sauf qu'il claqua trop fort le couvert et que le verre se cassa, renversant le champagne sur la moitié de sa table et l'autre moitié sur celle de son voisin. Le dit voisin lui envoya un regard noir et Stiles déglutit. Oup's. Comme personne n'avait remarqué sa bourde, Stiles se pencha et vola le verre de champagne de son voisin quand il eut le dos tourné en guise de vengeance. Il s'éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois avant de se décider à être radical quand personne ne fit mine de l'écouter:

— UN PEU DE SILENCE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Scott grimaça un sourire, amusé malgré lui et Stiles pensa que tant qu'il ne vexait pas les mariés, les autres, il s'en foutait un peu. Son voisin grogna et il l'ignora. Il avait, enfin, l'attention de tout le monde. Stiles sortit un papier qu'il avait plié en six dans sa poche et le déplia avec difficulté, le pliage avait effacé la plupart de ses mots. Merde. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et releva la tête nerveusement.

— C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ici à coté de mon frère Scottie ici présent (il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott qui fit signe aux autres) et de la femme qu'il a décidé d'épouser pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous m'attendent au tournant, on veut que moi, le gosse un peu timbré et meilleur ami à plein temps, je vous raconte quelques petites histoires croustillantes sur les mésaventures de Scottie.

Il y eut quelques rires et plusieurs hochements de tête. Scott se cacha derrière sa main et son voisin grogna avant de renifler avec dédain. Stiles lui écrasa le pied volontairement.

— J'aimerais, vraiment, j'adorerais vous parler de ces quelques anecdotes mais le code des frérots m'interdit d'en parler et je suis un frère loyal. Je peux juste vous dire que Scott a déjà été arrêté une fois pour exhibitionnisme mais c'était pour un pari alors je vous rassure: il n'est pas tordu, juste très compétiteur. On attend aussi de moi que vous fasse le résumé du tableau de chasse de Scottie, vous allez être déçu parce qu'il est quelqu'un de particulièrement, d'exceptionnellement romantique, qu'il ne compte que deux petites amies à son actif et que la seconde se tient à coté de lui aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence et quelques bruits attendris. Silence radio au niveau du voisin. Reniflement de la part de Scottie qui avait détourné le regard. Stiles se sentit obligé de préciser:

— C'est la fille, vous savez, en blanc. (Rires) Je ne vais pas continuer plus longtemps, je sais que tout le monde a très faim (rires). Je vais juste terminer en vous disant que... Je suis fier de Scott et de la voie qu'il emprunte avec Kira et qu'en s'unissant dans le mariage, ils ont agrandis ma famille d'une façon inattendue. Un conseil tout de même pour chacun d'entre vous: Kira, les boules quiès, Scott a tendance à ronfler (rires). Scott, évite de la mettre en colère, tu sais qu'elle manie le katana (rires). Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur... A table, maintenant !

Stiles replia le papier qu'il n'avait finalement pas lu et le rangea dans la poche de son bas de costume, il prit une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne avant que Scott ne se lève et ne le serre contre lui en lui disant qu'il était idiot mais qu'il l'aimait quand même. Le témoin de Kira prendrait le relais un peu plus tard dans la soirée, pour l'instant, c'était son heure de gloire. Stiles se rassit et posa son verre. Il tourna la tête vers le voisin et le vit hausser un sourcils, les bras croisés et les yeux dérivant sur la coupe de champagne. Stiles sourit nerveusement et la fit glisser sur la table, de son coté.

— Désolé, j'en avais besoin, s'excusa t-il. Je m'appelle Stiles.  
— J'ai cru comprendre, grommela t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et dévisagea son voisin. Ce qui sautait le plus aux yeux concernant sa personne, c'était la barbe de trois jours et l'air grognon qui allait avec. Il avait des sourcils impressionnants aussi, un nez légèrement long et des yeux incroyables. Stiles nota à contrecœur qu'il était canon et que si le voisin n'avait pas été si imbuvable, il aurait été son type d'homme.

— Quand quelqu'un te dit son prénom, ça laisse supposer qu'on attend un prénom en retour, lui fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
— Et quand quelqu'un renverse son champagne sur ta table sans s'excuser, te pique ta coupe et te marche sur le pied, je crois que la dernière chose que tu vas faire, c'est lui dire ton prénom.  
— J'étais nerveux, c'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de casser mon verre et de renverser mon champagne sur toi.

Le voisin haussa les épaules et Stiles abandonna l'idée de s'en faire un ami. Il ne connaissait personne ici à part les mariés, les parents des mariés et quelques amis de lycée. Il n'aimait pas non plus danser à l'inverse de Scott, il allait s'ennuyer. Il le savait déjà avant de venir, il n'avait jamais trouver les mariages joyeux en ce qui concernait un certain type d'invité. Soit vous aimez danser et vous passez votre soirée à vous éclater, soit vous squattez le bar et vous passez votre soirée à boire, soit vous n'aimez ni danser, ni boire et vous passez votre soirée à vous faire chier.

Le diner fut simple, Scott et Kira avaient tenus à mettre deux choix au menu: pizza et sushi au wazabi. Les deux plats avaient une signification pour eux, la première fois que Scott avait été manger chez Kira, sa famille lui avait fait manger des sushis qu'il avait trempé généreusement dans ce qu'il croyait être du guacamole et qui s'était avéré être du wazabi. Et comme Scott avait mal digéré de se retrouver avec la bouche en feu, ils avaient fini par commander des pizzas. Ils avaient également commandé plusieurs gâteaux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se décider et en général tout les invités furent ravi. Sauf peut-être le voisin qui ne quitta pas son air sinistre. Et Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de l'enquiquiner:

— T'es du coté de la mariée. Parce que si Scott avait eut un ami ou un cousin si grognon, il m'aurait prévenu, ce qui veut dire que tu es soit de la famille de Kira, soit un ami de Kira, soit un pique assiette.

Le voisin releva la tête de son assiette, ses lèvres closes autour de la cuillère dans sa bouche, lui jetant un regard noir. Stiles ricana nerveusement.

— Bon, pas un pique assiette alors.  
— Tu ne peux pas manger et te taire ?  
— Ce serait trop... ennuyant, grimaça t-il. En plus j'ai fini mon dessert. Allez quoi, tu fais toujours la tronche de cette manière ? C'est un mariage, tu pourrais faire semblant d'être heureux pour Kira.

Le voisin grommela quelque chose entre ses dents qu'il ne comprit pas. La musique augmenta en volume et quelques invités commencèrent à squatter la piste de danse, remuant de façon ridicule et pas si ridicule pour certains. Et Scott, comme le grand emmerdeur qu'il était, s'exclama:

— L'accès aux tables est interdit à partir de maintenant, tout le monde debout et sur la piste, il y a des chaises contre les murs pour ceux qui fatiguent !

Scott parvint à le mettre debout et à le virer de la table sans effort mais ce fut plus drôle de le voir tenter de virer son voisin de table. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder Scott avec les sourcils froncés en le fusillant du regard et Stiles eut l'impression de voir son meilleur ami se dégonfler comme un ballon. Seule une œillade suppliante de la part de Kira eut raison de la volonté du voisin qui se leva finalement après un énorme soupir agacé.

Ce fut ainsi que Stiles se retrouva seul, appuyé contre un pilier de la salle, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort. Regarder les autres danser, ça allait un moment. _Un moment_. Du genre: une seconde. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer. Le voisin était également appuyé contre un mur de la salle, l'air plus sombre que jamais, les lèvres étirées vers le bas. Ce qui voulait dire que Stiles n'allait plus s'ennuyer longtemps. Il se décolla du pilier et se dirigea vers le voisin, se postant à coté de lui. Ce dernier grogna en le voyant:

— Tu n'as pas des amis ?  
— Je te retourne la question, chantonna Stiles. Puis c'est quoi ton problème, à être tout grognon ?  
— Mon plus grand problème pour l'instant, c'est toi.  
— Et ça risque pas de s'arranger.

Le voisin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, rejetant sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Le regard de Stiles fut attiré par cette longue nuque qui s'offrait maintenant à lui, la pomme d'Adam qui courbait cette peau lisse et sans imperfection. Il déglutit et secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des fantasmes ou un fétichisme sur les nuques. Comme la soirée battait son plein, il décida que c'était le moment parfait pour s'éclipser. Stiles posa sa main sur le poignet du voisin et le tira à sa suite, non sans quelques protestations de sa part.

— Mais lâche moi !  
— Viens, de toute façon on s'ennuie ici !  
— Et où on irait, débile ?

Stiles ne renonça pas, il était de la même taille que le voisin mais ils n'avaient clairement pas la même masse musculaire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'acharnait. Il était du genre têtu.

— Toutes ces lumières, ça ne te vas pas du tout au teint, ce sera beaucoup mieux si tu boudes dans un endroit sombre. L'effet dramatique sera garanti, je t'assure !

Le voisin fini par se laisser traîner après un grommellement. Stiles ne crut pas que c'était son dernier argument qui l'avait convaincu, ou alors, il lui fallait reconsidérer le fait que le dit voisin était en fait une dramaqueen. Une fois dehors et à l'air libre, Stiles le lâcha et prit une grande inspiration pour la première fois de la soirée. Une légère brise ébouriffa ses cheveux et il se sentit bien. Son voisin de table n'était pas loin à coté de lui, il pouvait deviner sa présence.

— Et maintenant ? Marmonna celui-ci.  
— Maintenant, on fait une balade en espérant que personne ne se mette à notre recherche.

Stiles commença à marcher en ne regardant pas derrière lui, il était certain que le voisin le suivrait, ils étaient tout les deux désœuvrés, cette petite balade était leur seule option positive. Mieux valait ça que de retourner à la fête. Il eut raison, son compagnon grognon se décida enfin à le suivre, shootant dans un cailloux au passage.

— Alors... Tu es un ami de Kira ? demanda Stiles.  
— On peut dire ça, répondit-il.  
— Elle doit beaucoup tenir à toi.

Stiles se retourna pour marcher à l'envers, ce qui lui permettait de voir sa réaction. Le voisin avait haussé les sourcils avec perplexité, ne parvenant apparemment pas à suivre son mode de raisonnement. Stiles haussa les épaules:

— Elle ne t'apprécies_ clairement_ pas pour ta conversation, c'est que tu dois forcément avoir d'autres qualités très importantes. Je suppose qu'avoir un ami baraqué, ça doit être utile de temps à autre et puis... t'as pas l'air foncièrement méchant, même si t'as un drôle de mojo.  
— Un drôle de mojo ?  
— Ben tu sais, cette aura sombre et déprimée qui te suit partout où tu vas.

Il se rembrunit et Stiles grimaça, décidant que vexer son compagnon de ballade n'était pas une bonne idée. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Eh, fais pas la tronche, j'ai quand même dit que tu devais avoir des qualités hyper importantes cachées sous ce masque de dur à cui...

Le pied de Stiles buta contre quelque chose et il battit des bras pour tenter de retrouver l'équilibre tandis qu'il tombait à la renverse, son cœur se décrochant au passage. Ça allait faire mal, il aurait encore des bleus partout. Alors qu'il pensait s'écraser lourdement contre le sol, son compagnon de balade lui attrapa les bras et le redressa. Stiles retrouva l'équilibre et soupira de soulagement, levant la tête pour sourire à son sauveur. Le voisin se contenta de lever le pied... et de l'abattre sur le sien. Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous la douleur.

— AÏE ! MAIS T'ES ABRUTI OU QUOI ?! Hurla t-il.  
— Voila, maintenant on est à peu près quitte.  
— Moi je t'ai pas estropié là-bas ! Se plaignit-il.

Le voisin n'attendit pas qu'il se remette de ce coup bas, il continua son chemin. Stiles boitilla à sa poursuite et comme il était lui et que plus rien n'avait de sens dans ce bas monde, il se donna de l'élan pour lui sauter sur le dos. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, doucement, pour ne pas l'étrangler et tenta tant bien que mal de caser ses jambes contre lui pour ne pas tomber. Son compagnon de balade n'eut pas l'air ravi:

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? râla t-il.  
— Je m'amuse, tu devrais essayer, c'est drôle, rit Stiles.

Stiles s'accrocha à lui et fut surpris lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir en place au lieu de le faire descendre comme il s'y était attendu. L'air était plutôt doux, il ne faisait pas froid, malgré cela il apprécia la chaleur qui se dégageait du "voisin". Stiles sourit au surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé et posa son menton contre son épaule large. Il sentait bon, une sorte de mélange entre son parfum et le gel douche, un mélange parfait et agréable.

— Moi c'est...  
— Non, attends, l'interrompit Stiles. Pas maintenant.  
— Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il avec indécision.  
— Parce que c'est pas le bon moment.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par là mais le mystère supplémentaire lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre et son cœur battait comme s'il y avait un oiseau pris au piège dans sa poitrine. Il voulait encore de ce secret, de ce goût d'interdit qui s'était instauré entre eux entre l'instant où ils étaient sortis et où ils avaient commencé à marcher ensemble. Stiles ne savait pas réellement qui il était et pour l'instant, ça lui allait. Il voulait que ce sentiment dure et il avait l'impression que si son voisin de tablée lui disait son prénom, il allait s'enfuir, comme un nuage de fumée qui s'évapore. Stiles resserra ses bras un instant autour de ce mystérieux inconnu et rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait même pas eut conscience de les avoir fermé. Il y avait quelque chose de brillant à l'horizon et il plissa les paupières pour mieux voir.

— C'est un lac ? Demanda t-il.  
— Je crois...  
— Oh bon sang, c'est trop cool ! Un lac !

Stiles descendit de son perchoir, frôlant une dernière fois son épaule au passage et prit sa main pour l'y entraîner, dévoré par son enthousiasme. Son voisin ne fut pas contraignant cette fois-ci puisqu'il se laissa emmener sans protester. Il y avait une sorte de ponton en bois et Stiles trouvait ça tellement cliché, la vue était tellement belle, qu'il s'y précipita.

— On dirait que t'as jamais vu de lac, grommela le mystérieux voisin.  
— J'ai déjà vu la mer mais pas de lac. On a une rivière pas loin de chez nous mais c'est pas pareil... C'est super cool mais c'est tout plat, c'est pas très vivant, continua Stiles avec une moue légèrement déçue.

Stiles enleva ses chaussures pour s'asseoir sur le ponton et mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Il se tourna pour voir ce que le voisin faisait et leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant debout et les mains dans les poches.

— Allez quoi, viens t'asseoir avec moi, espèce de looser, se moqua t-il gentiment.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en un bruit agacé et se pencha pour enlever sa chaussure. Stiles se détourna, satisfait de voir qu'il l'imitait.

— On ne t'as jamais dit que t'étais un emmerdeur ? Demanda le voisin.  
— Si tout le temps, mais les autres sont...

Quelque chose le frappa à l'arrière de sa tête et il se tourna pour voir qu'une chaussure gisait dans son dos.

— Est-ce que tu viens de...

Son compagnon de balade s'était redressé, il avait un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres et ses sourcils étaient levés.

— ... me jeter ta chaussure ? Termina t-il.

Globalement, le mystérieux voisin jubilait. Stiles regarda la chaussure et un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur ses traits, il la saisit et la jeta dans le lac avec le plus de force possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son compagnon et éclata de rire en voyant qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il avait l'air ridicule.

— Ta tête, oh bon sang ta..., dit-il entre deux rires.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le voisin prit ses chaussures et les jeta dans le lac aussi, encore plus loin que lui ne l'avait fait. Il se leva et sa mâchoire se décrocha, il le dévisagea avec ébahissement.

— Elles m'ont coûté la peau des fesses, ces chaussures ! Se plaignit-il.  
— Et les miennes ? Elles avaient l'air bon marché ?  
— Non, mais toi tu ressembles à un fils de riche, je suis très pauvre !

Stiles secoua la tête avec hébétude et se rassit sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau, il se laissa tomber en arrière pour se coucher sur les planches et le regarda enlever son autre chaussure, défaisant les lacets. Il n'était pas réellement fâché pour les chaussures, après tout, il l'avait cherché. Mais elles avaient vraiment coûté très cher...

— Je te le dis tout de suite, elle va aller dans le lac, le prévint-il.

Son compagnon de balade ne le laissa pas mettre la main sur la chaussure, il la jeta lui même, comme on jetterait un galet pour faire des ricochets. Elle disparut en un "plouf" sonore. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles, ses épaules se secouèrent en un petit rire. Le voisin prit place à coté de lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

— Tu viens de jeter ta propre chaussure dans le lac, c'est juste hilarant. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jeter sa chaussure quelque part volontairement. Sauf cette fois où Scott a voulu récupérer son ballon de foot sur le toit et qu'il pensait que la jeter dessus le ferait retomber. Ce jour là, il a perdu son ballon et sa baskette.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son comparse et Stiles se redressa sur un coude en se penchant vers lui, l'air chargé d'électricité.

— Mon dieu, mais tu sais sourire, souffla t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant vers le haut.

Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment flirté avant, mais il était certain que c'était ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Restait à voir si l'homme en face de lui allait flirter en retour. Stiles contempla ses yeux, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, bleus et pourtant légèrement verts. Il pouvait les voir malgré la pénombre, ils arboraient un éclat étrange, vibrant d'énergie. Stiles sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

— Alors... Qu'est-ce que l'ami de Kira fait dans la vie ? Demanda t-il.  
— Devine, le mit-il au défi, une moue dédaigneuse ourlant ses lèvres.  
— Hm...

Il le dévisagea encore, observant ses traits fermes, sa mâchoires carrés, la ligne de ses pommettes, la courbe de ses lèvres... C'était un terrain terriblement dangereux, il se força à sortir de cette transe capiteuse dans laquelle il se sentait glisser.

— Moi comme ça j'aurais dit... rentier, plaisanta t-il. Où alors... écrivain, ou bien avocat...  
— Ces boulots n'ont rien en commun les uns avec les autres, nota le voisin.  
— Parfaitement, je préfère toujours ratisser large, ça me laisse moins de marge d'erreur.

Le voisin secoua la tête avec incrédulité, ses paupières masquant ses orbes bleues à sa vue l'ombre d'un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Stiles n'eut aucun mal à y voir de l'amusement et une certaine pointe d'intérêt.

— Je suis garagiste, révéla t-il.  
— Oh nooon ! Gémit-il. Si ? Oh bon sang, sourit-il. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner. Mais ça va alimenter mes fantasmes sur les mecs virils et couverts de cambouis, merci, plaisanta t-il.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en particulier. Stiles apprit qu'il était en fait un des meilleurs amis de Kira, la mariée avait pensé à lui pour tenir le rôle de témoin mais elle connaissait son aversion pour les discours en public et lui avait épargné cette épreuve. Stiles estima que c'était à la fois gentil de la part de Kira et lâche de la part de son voisin de tablée.

— Tu aurais pu faire un effort tout de même, je me suis bien tapé un discours moi.  
— Et le mien n'aurait pas fait la moitié du tien, je pense que ça ce serait résumé à... "bonjour, merci d'être venu, soyez heureux, au revoir".

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec amusement. Il hocha pensivement la tête et finit par se mordre les lèvres.

— Oui, t'as sûrement raison. Sans compter que tu as lancé des regards noirs à tout le monde, si tu avais fait un discours, je suis presque sûr que la grand-mère de Scott n'y aurait pas survécu.  
— Je te signale qu'en l'espace de quatre heures, tu as renversé ta coupe de champagne sur ma table, volé mon verre, marché sur mon pied, grimpé sur mon dos et jeter mes chaussures à la flotte.  
— J'ai jeté** une** de tes chaussures à la flotte, tu as jeté l'autre tout seul comme un grand ! Et je suis certain que plus de temps à passer depuis qu'on est dehors.

Ils avaient marchés pas mal de temps et la nuit était tombée plus franchement. Seule la pleine lune leur permettait de voir ce qui se passait autour d'eux avec clarté. Celle-ci se reflétait sur la surface du lac et donnait un ton intime à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le lac qui avait parut plat et sans relief à leur arrivée s'était illuminé avec l'éclat de l'astre et les nuages qui glissaient dans le ciel changeaient l'intensité de la scène. Le spectacle était magnifique mais Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour le mystérieux ami de la mariée.

Il ne savait pas s'ils flirtaient tout les deux mais ça en avait tout l'air. Et pourtant, Stiles n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, il manquait quelque chose. Ils parlèrent encore, pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, tout les sujets étaient bons, leurs vies, leurs amis, le mariage, les invités, rien n'y échappa. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord, jamais même, mais au lieu de les faire s'éloigner, cela les rapprochait. Comme deux aimants contraires, comme si la gravité avait fait de cet inconnu la terre et de Stiles une sorte d'astéroïde bizarre qui n'avait pour but que de s'y écraser. C'était chaud, electrique, et il en adorait chaque seconde.

Les premières lumières de l'aube firent leurs apparitions, ils faisaient encore sombre malgré tout, le ciel commençait tout juste à se colorer. Stiles se redressa et fut fasciné par le tableau. Le soleil faisait doucement son ascension derrière une rangée d'arbre, autour de lui, une nuée rose se rependait, comme si un artiste avait renversé sa peinture aquarelle. La couleur du ciel trouvait son écho sur la surface du lac, la vue était à couper le souffle. A coté de lui, son mystérieux ami se redressa.

— On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Et comme ça, tout allait se terminer. Stiles sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge tandis que son compagnon de balade se mettait sur ses pieds, il se traita d'abruti pour n'avoir rien tenté, pour avoir gâché sa chance. Il se leva à son tour, se sentant aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. C'était idiot. Il ne savait même pas son prénom. Ils étaient cote à cote, sur le ponton du lac, à regarder le soleil entamer sa course dans le ciel avec paresse. Une idée stupide passa dans la tête de Stiles, et comme toutes les idées stupides qu'il avait, il décida de la suivre et de la mettre à exécution. Il prit une inspiration et se prépara mentalement, il y mit toute sa détermination, tout sa force. Il se tourna brutalement vers son voisin de tablée et le poussa à l'eau.

L'effet de surprise avait joué en sa faveur et avec un boucan incroyable, le mystérieux ami de la mariée tomba à l'eau. Stiles sentit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa trachée disparaître et un sourire énorme étirer ses lèvres en le voyant refaire surface, ses cheveux noirs collés sur son crâne, trempé. Stiles plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire mais ce fut peine perdu quand le rire le secoua tout entier. Son voisin le fixa avec incrédulité, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes, ce qui le fit rire d'autant plus. Soudain, il sembla se réveiller et se hissa sur le ponton, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux qui lui fit craindre le pire. Stiles ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais c'était mauvais, malgré cela il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

— Non ! Protesta t-il.

Stiles fit demi-tour et essaya de s'échapper mais le mystérieux inconnu le rattrapa et enroula ses bras trempés autour de lui, lui faisant pousser un cri entre surprise et hilarité.

— Non, non ! Pardon, pardon ! Rit-il.

Il fut soulever de terre, toujours mort de rire, plaqué contre un torse totalement détrempé. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre, un instant, il était soulevé et l'instant d'après, il était dans l'eau. Sous l'eau aurait été le terme plus correct. Les bras de son voisin étaient toujours enroulés autour de sa taille, Stiles battit des jambes et ils refirent enfin surface. Il nota avec soulagement qu'ils avaient pieds. Un autre détail le percuta de plein fouet:

— Oh, elle est glacée ! cria t-il.  
— Fallait y penser avant de me pousser à l'eau.  
— Elle est froide, trop froide !

Stiles se retrouva partagé entre se plaindre et éclater de rire, il fit un peu des deux, les doigts crispés sur les bras qui le tenaient toujours. Son corps s'habitua finalement à la température de l'eau et lorsqu'il frissonna, ce ne fut pas de froid. Stiles se retourna lentement, le ciel s'était encore éclairci d'un ton. Avait-il dit que les yeux de son inconnu étaient bleu ou vert ? Dieu qu'il s'était trompé. Ils étaient... rouilles, dorés, gris, bleu... Une multitude de couleur que Stiles n'aurait jamais cru capable d'apercevoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Sa respiration s'éleva d'un cran, l'oiseau s'agita dans sa poitrine, battant des ailes avec férocité, comme pour s'échapper. Un manteau de chaleur sembla s'enrouler autour d'eux, Stiles vit les yeux éblouissants vaciller sur ses lèvres.

— Maintenant c'est bien, s'entendit-il souffler.  
— Quoi ?

Stiles sourit, ils étaient si proche que leurs torses se touchaient, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Il tendit la main et la posa à l'endroit où un autre cœur battait à tout rompre.

— Ton prénom.

Les yeux dérivèrent sur sa bouche une nouvelle fois, le mystérieux voisin dont il allait bientôt connaître le prénom se pencha plus près, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

— Derek.

Stiles sentit un petit courant électrique remonter le long de son dos, où était-ce un frisson ? Il ne savait plus. Parce qu'il s'était penché encore pour sentir plus fort le souffle de Derek – Derek – sur sa bouche et que dans le processus, il avait fait leurs lèvres se toucher. Stiles voulait sentir le goût de ce prénom sur ses lèvres juste après qu'il l'ait eut prononcé, il voulait qu'il reste graver dans sa tête, comme une éternité, quelque chose qui ne partirait jamais, même en le souhaitant très fort. Derek avait toujours le goût de l'interdit, de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, du champagne qu'ils avaient bu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et quand le baiser fut fini, il pouvait encore le sentir sur sa bouche, le prénom sur le bout de la langue.

— Derek, répéta t-il.

Et c'était peut-être encore mieux de sentir ce que ça faisait de le prononcer soi-même pour la première fois, de voir le léger sourire sur les lèvres de cet autre qu'il avait appris à connaître dans cette nuit blanche. La fraicheur du lac eut raison d'eux et ils revinrent sur le ponton, à pied de chaussette, dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux en pagaille. Lorsqu'ils revinrent tout les deux à la réception, ils inventèrent une histoire abracadabrantesque en disant qu'ils s'étaient perdus, que Derek était tombé dans le lac et que Stiles, bon seigneur, avait plongé à sa suite pour le sauver.

Personne ne les crut vraiment.

Pas une seule seconde ils ne s'étaient lâchés la main.

* * *

**oOo**

— C'est avec plaisir que je me tiens aujourd'hui aux cotés de ces deux abrutis. (rires)  
— Oh mon dieu... Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui confier cette tâche, grommela t-il.  
— Je me sens obligé de dire à mon beau frère ce qui l'attendra bientôt en côtoyant, comme je l'ai fait pendant vingt-cinq ans, ...  
— Vingt-deux ans, rectifia t-il.  
— ... mon frère de cœur, Stiles. Je ne dérogerais pas du tout au code des frérots en disant que quand il a une obsession, c'est difficile de l'en éloigner. Je pense qu'on peut tous s'accorder à dire que son obsession pour Derek est de loin l'une de ses lubies les moins dangereuses pour notre santé mentale et physique. Car quand on est un homme comme Stiles, il faut toujours le comprendre, sinon nous sommes les abrutis. Quand on est un homme comme Stiles, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache comprendre le sarcasme. Quand on est un homme comme Stiles, on doit pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui sache gérer les situation de crise...

Scott disait son discours avec brio, il parvenait même à émouvoir son auditoire. Stiles ne savait pas quoi penser de ce discours, honnêtement. Il était touché, parce que Scott parlait de ses traits de caractère les plus fort mais il avait l'impression d'être tourné en ridicule à la fois... C'était peut-être le but. Bon dieu, Stiles aurait dû être plus virulent dans son discours au mariage de Scott. Derek remua à ses cotés, pas très à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention.

— Je crois qu'il parle de moi, grogna Derek.  
— Bien sûr qu'il parle de toi, idiot, pas de la femme de ménage ! Murmura t-il.  
— On n'a pas de femme de ménage, protesta t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, serrant tout de même les doigts de Derek sous la table, leurs mains entremêlées avec douceur, son pouce survolant ses articulations avec tendresse. Scott soupira en se tournant vers eux, ayant apparemment capté leur petite discussion. Stiles tenta un sourire contrit accompagné d'une grimace. Derek bouda dans son coin.

— Et enfin, quand on est un homme comme Stiles, c'est très dur de se taire le temps d'un discours. (rires). Ce que je veux dire par tout de blabla, c'est que je suis heureux que Stiles ait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui il puisse s'appuyer, quelqu'un comme Derek. Et ce dont je suis le plus fier, c'est qu'ils se soient rencontrés à mon mariage, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vais en rester sur ces mots, je ne leur souhaite pas "beaucoup de bonheur" parce qu'ils l'ont déjà et j'ai peur qu'ils en fasse une overdose (rires). Bienvenue dans le monde des hommes mariés et félicitations.

Scott leva son verre, les yeux humides, sa femme Kira à ses cotés. Stiles serra les doigts de Derek et secoua la tête, amusé par le discours de son meilleur ami. Il lança un regard vers celui qu'il avait épousé deux heures auparavant. Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et lui écrasa le pied doucement ce qui manqua de le faire éclater de rire et renverser sa coupe de champagne au passage.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Hellooo !  
**

**J'ai hésité à poster ça ce soir, puis je me suis dit "allez, soyons fou !"  
**

**J'espère que ça vous plait, un peu de romantisme et de fluff, ça fait du bien des fois XD**

**Vous permettez que je vous réclame une review ? XD**


End file.
